Finally Together
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Smut


Kenshin gasped loudly as he rocked down on Sano's lap, slender hands clutching tightly at the large alpha's forearms as he wildly rode his strong mate. The large alpha grinned as he thrust up into Kenshin's wet heat, large hands tightening softly around the omega's wide hips. Kenshin shuddered in pleasure, violet eyes rolling back as Sano hit his prostate repeatdly, permanently claiming in so many ways. Kenshin leaned forward, placing his small hands on the alpha's broad chest, nail's scrapping the strong pectorals of the alpha below him. Idly, Kenshin dug his nails in deeper, determined to mark the alpha as his own. Everyone in town would see the scratches when his heat was done, knowing who Sanosuke belonged too.

"Nngh," Kenshin grunted out, leaning his slender form over Sano's heaving chest. Both of his hands helped keep the omega balanced as he bounced on Sano's thick cock. Gods, he never had a cock so long or thick.

"Ya feel so good, love," Sano murmured out, deep voice encouraging as he helped Kenshin move on top of him. In-spite of Sano's boisterous nature, he was a rather quiet lover. Not many alpha's were, always saying stupid shit that made Kenshin want to go back on his word not to kill. Especially when his, or another omega's heat. The omega appreciated Sano all the more for that. Sano was one of the only alpha's Kenshin actually trusted when it came to his heat, though this was the first time they'd been intimate. The other monthly heats Kenshin had were spent cuddling safely in Sano's apartment, or on the rare occasion, Kenshin's room at the dojo. Sano was the safest place that Kenshin had in years.

"D-deeper, Sano, p-please," Kenshin moaned out, beautiful eyes clenching in pleasure. The omega let loose a pleasured moan when all Sano did was pull him close as he slammed into him, refusing to roll the pair over. The only other thing the alpha did was plant his feet to plunge deeper into the whimpering omega. This was yet another, more pleasant surprise from his strong mate, letting Kenshin on 'top' while they mated. The last alpha Kenshin had been with, not by choice mind you, had pinned him down before fucking his hole repeatedly making him bleed. The omega had killed him, of course., all the while thanking the gods that the bastard hadn't pupped him. Sano, though, was different, letting Kenshin ride his aching length while letting him set the pace.

"Gods, yer gorgeous, Saiai. Never thought I'd get so lucky to get you," Sano moaned out, arms wrapping more securely around his omega while pounding into his tight cunt.

"I'm the l-lucky one, koi, for g-getting you," Kenshin moaned out as Sano's teasing knot sent jolts of pleasure from his twitching ring.

"Your wrong sweetheart. Good and kind people like you deserve the best and now yer stuck with me, cause I ain't ever lettin' you go," Sano said as one hand slid from Kenshin's hips to probe where they were connected, rubbing at the fluttering ring of Kenshin's tight hole with a calloused finger. The omega howled in pleasure, clawing at Sano's broad chest as more slick gushed from him.

"Breed me, breed me, breed meeeeee!" Kenshin chanted hotly as Sano's knot rubbed desperately against his hole. Sano grinned up at his petite mate.

" You sure Ken?" San asked, his free hand grouping the perfect globe of Kenshin's pert bubble butt.

"Yes, Sano, yes," Kenshin whined out while his hole was clenching at the cock slamming cock bringing him pleasure. T

"Look at you, Ken, all ready and willing to let me fill yer cunt with my seed. Nnngh, you want a litter Kenshin? A litter of my pups filling yer empty belly?" Sano asked, tightening his hold on the combat omega. Kenshin shrieked and sat up before slamming himself onto Sano's thick knot. The alpha moaned as soon as his knot popped in, growing to full size and tying them together. Kenshin came seconds later, untouched, his slick passage tightening like a vice around the thick meat inside of him. Sano moaned as he came, shooting ropes of boiling seed deep into Kenshin's hungry body, drenching his womb. The omega moaned and shook in pleasure, hands clenched tightly on Sano's chest. The alpha's one hands tightened just enough to leave a smudging of bruises on Kenshin's hips, to which the omega was thankful for, but other wise they didn't move. Kenshin collapsed onto his mate, breathing heavily while he tucked his head into Sano's throat. Sano's own heaving breaths was the only movement from either of them for several long, quiet minutes.

"Y—you really want pups with me?" Kenshin asked, voice small and shy.

"Who else would I have pups with Kenshin?" Sano asked, nuzzling Kenshin's sweet soaked head.

"Magumi-dono perhaps?" Kenshin murmured.

"Not a chance int hell, love. Girl's too much like a sister," Sano replied, kissing Kenshin's head several times before returning to his nuzzling. The red silk of Kenshin's hair caressed the alpha's face pleasantly.

"Really, Sano?" Kenshin asked, voice gaining more confidence. For someone who had great confidence in battle, Kenshin had surprisingly low self confidence and esteem.

"Of course, sweetheart. Your all I want and everything I want to be. Besides, I'm the luckiest alpha on the planet, cause you chose me," Sano replied, one hand gently rubbing Kenshin's lower back, reminding the omega of the still pulsing knot locked inside of him.

' _Sano sure does cum a lot. I'm sure I'll get pregnant after this,'_ Kenshin thought, nuzzling Sano's strong chest. The alpha's sent was soothing and made Kenshin feel whole once again.

"Wait, what do you mean saying your the lucky one? You've said it twice now," Kenshin said, popping his head up to stare at Sano. The alpha kissed his omega softly before replying.

"Someone as great as you wouldn't just choose anybody to share a heat with, or even consider breeding with. I'm honored enough that you wanted to be friends, but the fact that you trusted me with this is beyond what I could imagine. Plus, you're willing to give me pups when you could literally choose anyone better, is a complete miracle to me. You've given me an even greater honor in this then you could even imagine, and I love you all the more for it," Sano said, kissing Kenshin's fore-head as the omega let his tears flow. He had wanted to be loved this absolutely for so long, that it almost hurt now.

"Oh love, don't cry, I hate seeing you upset," Sano cooed, nuzzling and cuddling his mate. Before Sano knew what hit him, their positions were reversed, both moaning as the alpha's length shifted inside, stirring up their shared juices. Sano's large frame covered Kenshin's tiny frame completely, as he knew it would. The omega tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat to his alpha.

"Mark me Sano, let everyone know who I belong too," Kenshin begged, long, lean,legs wrapping around Sano's trim waist as his body clenched tightly around the big know inside of him. Gods, he'd never had a knot this big inside him in his life. The omega moaned as another load of hot seed shot into his womb. Sano only grunted softly into Kenshin's hair before replying.

"Are you sure Koi? After this, there's no going back," Sano asked. Gods, he wanted to bite the omega's slender, mostly unmarred neck. Tomoe's mark had faded years before, as had any cut's he'd gotten.

"Yes, Sano, I am. All I want is you and our pups filling my belly. I want us to be a family, Sano, that I do. Please," Kenshin said, almost weeping at being so close to having a real family. It didn't help that his heats always made him overly emotional, which is mostly why he took special herbs to repress it. Being around Ayame and Suzume just made him ache for his own children.

"Anything you want, Koi," Sano replied, shifting his hips slightly, causing Kenshin to gasp in pleasure. "Are you, Kenshin Himura, my chosen omega, willing to become my bonding omega for the world to see?"

"I, Kenshin Himura, am willing to bond with my chosen alpha, for the world to see," Kenshin replied before the two bit the space between the neck and shoulder. Their previously light bond snapped fully into place, making them moan and shudder as their combined pleasure looped between them, causing the two to start orgasming again. Sano pulsed heavily in his mate pumping into the omega even more, while Kenshin gushed onto the futon below him. With the hour they'd be stuck together, they would be on an almost never ending loop of pleasure until Sano deflated.

Sano pulled back from Kenshin's bloody neck, and gently licked the wound clean of any blood that his sharp teeth left. The alpha rolled them to their sides, not wanting to crush his perfect, if tiny, mate. Kenshin snuggled into the broad chest of his alpha, pleasentley exhausted in a way he hadn't been in years. Before the omega fell asleep, an urgent thought popped into his slowly panicking mind.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked, voice steady.

"Yes, koi?" Sano replied.

"How come there's no one around? Usually during a heat, several alpha's come around and this one hasn't seen one since we got here," Kenshin asked.

"Honey, I'm a combat alpha, like you are a combat omega, I get space because of it. Which is why the apartments around me are are empty. I get violent on a normal day if I smell another alpha around me, now, with you here, I'll go on a rampage and slaughter them if they come around. Hell, Kenshin, if another alpha even looks at you, I'm gonna get violent," Sano said, gently petting Kenshin's now tense back. The omega propped himself up in shock.

"T-that's why you could get up after our fights," Kenshin said. Only a combat alpha could take the full strength of combat omega, being the strong breeder's balance.

"Of course love," Sano replied, pulling a willing Kenshin too him.

"This one didn't think there was any combat alpha's left, that I didn't," Kenshin replied.

"There isn't a lot, since the war, like there isn't a lot of combat omega's left," Sano replied. "Now sleep, you'll need it."

Kenshin squeaked before he buried his face into Sano's strong chest in embarrassment. Sano chuckled at his adorable mate before settling in for sleep, he'd need it too, of course. The next four days were spent with Sano pounding his needy omega into the futon, or the tatami mats. When Kenshin's heat was temporally soothed, Sano fed Kenshin, mostly light foods, to ensure he had his energy and strength. Several full water skins were also placed almost everywhere in the apartment, to also ensure that Kenshin wouldn't be thirsty. Kenshin fully enjoyed being pampered and fucked into exhaustion, though he made sure that Sano was taken care of to.

Sano had taken several odd jobs, mostly helping around the school, to ensure he would have enough easily available food for his precious mate. The alpha also knew he would have to get a more permanent job to ensure Kenshin's health and happiness, especially if was carrying their pups. When the four days had passed, the two were exhausted reeked of harsh mating. Luckily enough, Sano's apartment actually had in stalled bath for them to use. The hot soak did the two some good.

When they were properly rested and clean, the couple made it back to the dojo, hands tightly linked together in silent encouragement. Magumi, as a doctor, knew what they had planned, considering they had asked for some advice, before Kenshin's heat came. The lady doctor had been kind and wished the pair the best of luck in their mating. Kaouru, however had been hovering around Kenshin for months and sending hints that she had wanted the omega all to herself. The peaceful alpha never understood why Kenshin never looked at her twice, not really comprehending that combat omega's were in a league of their own and could, and would not take any other alpha outside one who could properly take care of them.

"You ready, love?" Sano asked.

"No, this one really isn't, that I'm not," Kenshin replied before they stepped into the dojo. Yahiko smelled the pair first, and came to them promptly. The young beta stared at the pair before shaking his head.

"I wish you two the best of luck," Yahiko said. As the son of a combat alpha, he understood that how important it was for Kenshin to be with Sano, how the omega would never feel safe with anyone other then him. Kaouru showed up minutes later, ready to scream and through a fit before she caught their now permanently mingled scents. The female alpha paled and plopped to the ground in shock.

"Kenshin, how could you?" Kaouru asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"This one doesn't mean to make you sad, Kaouru-dono, that I don't, however this is the way it's going to be, that it is," Kenshin said gently. He leaned into Sano's silent warmth, needing his alpha's strength.

"But why him? Why not me?" Kaouru asked, shooting to her feet.

"We could never be, Kaouru-dono, that we couldn't. Mostly because you are unable to handle me," Kenshin replied.

"W-what do mean, not be able to handle you? I can handle you just fine," Kaouru said, voice pained.

"No, you really couldn't, missy. Combat omega's need alpha's like me just in case they snap, either from their pack from being hurt, or their pups. Plus Kenshin would be so busy saving you, he wouldn't get the protection or the safety he needed to actually feel safe. He's instincts would tell him that you wouldn't be able to protect either himself or any of his pups. You're not strong enough to protect him," Sano said, voice steady and gently. Kaouru looked down at the floor before leaving. She knew they were right.

"So, how many pups you think you'll get?" Yahiko said casually.

"This one doesn't know, that he does not," Kenshin replied easily, finally becoming calm.

"Probably four, or five," Sano said teasingly, Thee omega only scowled at his mate, hoping the tall alpha didn't jinx them.

Nine months later, Kenshin was exceedingly pleased as he only gave birth to one pup, a little boy that looked just like him with Sano's brown eyes. His alpha was curled around the pained omega, nuzzling the smaller male as he listened to the cries of their fist child.

"So, what will you name him?" Magumi asked, face red but happy for the mated pair. Sano and Kenshin looked at each other before nodding once. In sequence, they turned to her and replied:

"Kenji."


End file.
